


【MCU】【贾尼】Unsteady（向哨/pwp）

by Wind1217Chaser



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind1217Chaser/pseuds/Wind1217Chaser
Summary: ·Warning：向哨设定/已契约/含感官阻断。





	【MCU】【贾尼】Unsteady（向哨/pwp）

I.

废墟一片死寂，连天空都是阴沉沉的灰。

它是一场战争留给大地的纪念品，也是那场战争存在过的唯一真实可感的证据。人们没有给这片荒凉的、充斥着陈旧硝烟气息的土地起一个足以流传开的名字，但只要提到“废墟”二字，所有人都明白指的就是这里。据说战争旷日持久且激烈，奈何太过久远，史笔一带而过，像个精致又虚假的传说，到底没能给后世留下几分货真价实的刻骨铭心。 

——毕竟“刻骨铭心”是那么独特又私密的感受，你永远也不知道命运挥来的下一刀是不痛不痒还是深入骨髓。我之甘露，人之毒药，历来如此。

不过此刻的Tony Stark没有时间去思考这么深刻的哲学问题。他正跪在一片凌乱破碎的金属管中间，身边是散落的弹壳，膝盖上被划出一道道细碎的伤口。他手里的枪弹匣已经空了，腰间倒是还挂着一串子弹，但他无暇去换，只是攥紧拳头，眉头死死皱着，嘴唇被他自己咬得渗出了鲜血。

他的精神图景正在被人入侵，而且他觉得自己快撑不住了。

在他的视野里，眼前的画面都像晕了船似的在不断摇晃，时而是空旷寂静的战争废墟，时而是塔内泛着冷光的金属墙面；耳边时而是被敏锐感官放大了无数倍的遥远风声，时而是在塔里听惯了的轻微白噪音。他的太阳穴疼得简直要裂开，相比之下一切躯体上的痛楚几乎可以忽略不计，包括正埋在他血肉里的那枚子弹。

我可能是要死了吧，Tony没有什么感情地想。

他的精神在与入侵者的反复碰撞和对抗里一点点损耗、消磨，意识被不可抗力拉扯着，跌落进无止境的混沌里。

我还没等到他……我不能……

这个突兀又语焉不详的想法才刚刚冒了个头，Tony就猝然惊醒。

II.

“您还好吗，sir？”

年轻的向导拧开床头的小夜灯，让浅浅的暖色光芒洒落到爱人沾满冷汗的脸上，蓝眼睛里是九分明显的关切和一分不太明显的紧张。Tony被灯光晃了一下眼，一瞬间还以为自己仍然身处那片废墟，伤痕累累、独自一人。他愣怔了片刻，强迫自己缓过神来，露出个带着安抚意味的笑容：“我没事。”

不过Tony装作若无其事的演技显然还不够好，从眼神里就能看出，Jarvis一点也没有被他蒙过去。但Jarvis没有多问，只用手背轻轻贴了一下自家哨兵的额头，确认他只是做了个噩梦，便又躺回了床上。Tony张了张嘴，好像是打算解释两句，末了又不知为何把话咽了回去。

房间里一时安静下来，只听得见两个人彼此交织的呼吸声。

“Sir.”最后还是Jarvis先开了口，“您又做那个梦了。”

肯定的语气。Tony无声地笑了笑，没型没款地舒展了一下身体，双臂一展把Jarvis揽过来，嗅着对方身上清浅的向导素气息，几欲挣出胸膛的心脏才慢慢安定下来。他面上却不肯将这份不安表现出来，而是拖长了音调，用似乎还没睡醒的声音说：“是啊——在东方的情人节这天，听上去还真是不怎么吉利。”

Jarvis听见这话，下意识地看了一眼时钟——零点五十分，确实已经到了那个特殊的日子。他没有接Tony的话音，径自抱紧了正在向精神伴侣寻求安全感的哨兵：“我在，sir。那些事都过去了。您很安全，我也是。”

Jarvis很少用这么柔和的安慰性语气说话，即便对爱人也是。Tony忍不住抬头仔细地盯着他看了一会儿，又无可奈何地沉沦进那双纯净而温柔的湛蓝里去。

“亲爱的向导先生，我希望你能抓紧时间，在情人节的第一个小时结束之前给我一个吻。”

III.

当然，Jarvis后来给他的sir的不仅是一个吻。

外人面前心高气傲、不走寻常路的S级哨兵被伴侣一翻身压进过分柔软的被褥里时，Tony恨不得穿越回十秒钟前给那个张口就撩的自己一个锁喉。只可惜他此时正让人按着双手亲吻，有心无力。向导素严丝合缝地压下来淹没他，一呼一吸之间牵一发而动全身，神魂颠倒，意乱情迷。

Jarvis的嘴唇细密地吻过Tony的唇角、脸颊、眉眼，最后在额头短暂地停下。Tony好像对此不太满意，半抬起上身挑衅一样吻回去，舌尖不由分说地挤进对方唇缝，主动张开齿关放任了身上人侵占他口腔的动作。他亲得很放肆，来不及也不想吞咽下去的津液顺着下颌滴落进半敞的睡衣领口，在昏暗的夜灯下折射出近乎斑斓的色彩，直白又坦荡地勾着Jarvis的视线，要求他更深、更用力的占有。

而Jarvis也的确这么做了。他伸手抬起Tony在持续接吻中有些脱力的腰，故意放慢了速度用牙尖拉扯开哨兵的衣领，露出骨肉匀称地诱人的胸膛。然后Jarvis低头咬住了锁骨附近的一小块皮肉，耐心又急躁地来回舔咬厮磨，直到让那周围的皮肤都被染上浅粉色，留下一片旖旎的痕迹之后才肯放开。

Tony咬着下唇咽回去一声低喘，用手推了推他：“Jar,你今天怎么突然这么黏人？不会也做噩梦了吧？”

没有回答。Tony本来也只是随口一问。他正感觉到向导微凉的指尖从锁骨上的吻痕开始一寸寸向下挪，蜻蜓点水一般若即若离地划过心脏，在胸口微微挺立的红点上随意揉捏一个来回，接着把他的一侧腰掌控在手里。敏感点被人拿捏住了，Tony不甘示弱地推开Jarvis按着他的手，双臂环上对方脖颈，抬头去找向导苍白的喉结，找到了就含住，牙齿断断续续地咬过，因为情欲翻覆而蒙上一层水汽的眼尾张扬地挑着。从这双眼尾里，就能轻而易举地看出他出任务时的高调作风来。

Tony身上聊胜于无的布料早让Jarvis扯了个干净，那动作颇为急切，甚至有失了章法的苗头。哨兵紧实的双腿被打开，Jarvis半跪在他最隐秘的部位前，目光像是正在注视一件举世无双的艺术品。Tony居然让他看出几分不好意思来，于是用膝盖在Jarvis腰上不轻不重地撞了一下：“看什么，哪儿你没看过？还做不做了？”

这句话充其量也只是床上撩拨用的私语，Tony没想到Jarvis会真的笑着回答他：“做。当然。”

Jarvis的手指游移过Tony小腹，继而扣住了他半挺的欲望。Tony轻轻瑟缩了一下，随即针锋相对地用自己腿侧去磨蹭Jarvis的性器，非要把那物事磨得硬挺，白皙而敏感的双腿内侧也沾上浅红才肯放开。Jarvis眼神微暗，抬手把Tony仍在亲吻他喉结的唇瓣推开一两寸，声音低哑：“Sir……”

他没能说下去，因为Tony顺势张开双唇，含住了他的一根手指。

哨兵干脆利落的肌肉线条此时让汗水打湿了些许，胸膛随着紊乱的呼吸和不时落下的吻与触摸起起伏伏，深色瞳孔里是放纵的快意和丝毫不加掩饰的挑逗。他咬过向导的指尖，又缓慢地舔舐着指缝，视线锁死在近在咫尺的蓝眼睛上，眉梢轻轻扬着，唇角殷红，气息急促，带着一缕不甚分明的笑意，慢条斯理地让自己的津液沾满爱人整只手，是这世间最不可抗的诱惑。

Jarvis撑在床上的那只手如Tony所期待的那样慢慢地蜷紧了。

他们又一次接吻。向导素被互相追逐、纠缠的舌尖彼此分享，霸道地席卷过哨兵全部的感官。Tony被那再熟悉不过的味道吞没，不自觉地发出一声安心的叹息，尾音却因为异物进入身体而变了调：“——Jar！”

“我在，sir。”Jarvis重复了这句话，继续用刚刚被Tony舔弄过的手指开拓哨兵食髓知味的身体。他看起来游刃有余，一边将一根手指全部探入，一边伸出另一只手摸到了放在床头的润滑。Tony难耐地低吟了一声，无意识地抓住Jarvis的手臂，催他快点。

Jarvis当然知道他的意思，却不照办。他单手打开那瓶润滑递到Tony手里，示意性地抬了抬下颌，而后卷土重来地吻住微愣的哨兵，同时掌心挡住了他的眼睛。  
“您自己来，sir。”Jarvis低声说，像某种陷阱式的诱哄。

Tony半真半假地瞪了他一眼，最终还是依言做了——他大概也没有拒绝的余地。被冰凉液体包裹的手有些轻微的颤抖，试探地擦着Jarvis沾着津液的手指伸进紧致而温热的穴口。Jarvis似乎就等着这一刻，埋在柔软穴肉里的手指立刻转了个方向勾住Tony的，指节不知是有意还是无意地准确按上哨兵最敏感的那一点，换来一声溢出唇角的惊喘。

Tony的第一反应就是抽出手指，但Jarvis不肯放手，他的视线又被对方的手掌阻断了，反抗无门。眼前的黑暗反而使其他感官更加敏锐，Tony几乎能清晰地感受到按压过内壁的每一条指纹，他自己的、Jarvis的，统统缠绕在一起，拉拽着他的手脚要他和爱人一同赴这欲望的深渊。

在心上人的怀里，他甘愿坠落。

“进来，我的向导。”他在喘息的间隙努力装出严肃的语气，“这是命令。”

“收到，sir。”

并不明亮的灯光里，两具身体从零距离变成负距离，野性的爱情与温柔的占有融为一体。Jarvis压着Tony的腿弯要他毫无保留地接纳自己，柔软的穴口被无止境似的冲撞厮磨折腾成更加诱人的深红色，指印和吻痕布满了腰腹，Tony甚至说不出一句完整的话——那些话音总是在半途就被撞碎。向导挡着哨兵的眼睛，感觉到对方的眼睫随着顶撞的频率一下下扫过掌心，像轻飘飘掠过心尖的飞鸟羽毛，一勾一划，一瞬惊鸿。

“报告，sir，我想射在您里面。”

“批……批准。”

这场情事水到渠成，既是深夜惊梦后的抚慰，也是恋人间无需宣之于口的告白——

“我会一直在你身边。”

IV.

S级哨兵Tony Stark的生命体征消失在一个雨夜，死因是腹部枪伤及精神图景受到侵略而崩溃引起的高烧脱水、持续性休克和多种并发症。

传奇陨落在塔里是并不少见的戏码，前人早就无动于衷，而后人即使偶尔翻到了那些泛黄的、签着龙飞凤舞的“T.S.”的任务报告，也大多只是漫不经心地扫一眼，叹一口气，最多半真半假地唏嘘两句，就轻描淡写地放下了。

遗忘。没有人能逃得过遗忘。

“真不明白这个Stark是怎么想的，人家精神入侵他，他居然还真就陷在那个漏洞百出的幻境里出不来了……以他的价值，再找一个向导结合不是信手拈来的事情吗？原先跟他契约的那个早没了，对，就是在废墟那次S级任务里死的，都有……四五年了吧。你问我Stark的向导叫什么？我哪知道。我也想不起来了。”

“也就他一个人还在念念不忘了。”

——END——


End file.
